1. Field
The present inventive concept herein relates to methods for circuit simulation and, more particularly, to a method for circuit simulation that can check an error of circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A circuit simulation tool is generally used to design an integrated circuit. SPICE (Simulation Program with Integrated Circuit Emphasis) is one circuit simulation tool that is generally used to design an integrated circuit. A circuit that will be embodied in the form of integrated circuit is described through a netlist extracted from a schematic tool. That is, a connection relation between circuit elements that are interconnected is described by the netlist. The circuit elements include a basic circuit element, e.g., a resistor, a capacitor, an inductor, a voltage source, a current source, and so forth. Also, in addition to the circuit elements described above, the netlist provides connection relationships between more complicated circuit elements, e.g., a N-channel field effect transistor, a P-channel field effect transistor, a metal line, and so forth.
After the designed circuit is described through the netlist, a designer simulates an operation of the designed circuit using SPICE. If the designed circuit does not accurately operate just as the designer intended when simulating the designed circuit, a design of the circuit is changed. In this manner, a circuit is simulated and whether operation of the circuit is suitable or not is determined before the circuit is produced.